


Full Circle

by shadowcatfan (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-18
Updated: 2002-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/shadowcatfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't the way she had pictured life after high school."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

It wasn't the way she had pictured life after high school, not at all. She thought college would be like high school, only less and more. She thought that when they'd all said "friends forever" they'd meant it.

It wasn't the way she'd pictured spending a Saturday night. With a carton of Ben and Jerry's on her lap, waiting for someone to e-mail her. She'd thought if they didn't actually call every night, she could count on e-mail. Any idiot could e-mail.

Her roomate said to move on, and invited her to parties. She didn't want to move on. Her old life had been good, what did she need with a new life? What was wrong with her old one? So she sat, staring at the screen, waiting for her buddylist to announce that roguewocause, or yellojubes was online, and eager to talk. But the buddylist remained blank.

After awhile she got tired of ignored e-mails, and blank Saturday nights. She studied at first. Passing the time by writing papers well in advance, grades had always come easy to her. After awhile, there wasn't much more she could do in advance, and one night she accepted her roomates invitation. After awhile it was summer, but Xavier's didn't feel much like home. After awhile the years flowed together and she graduated from college. Xavier came, and Jean. They invited her home, but she didn't know where home was anymore. The announcement came, inviting her to study at Oxford in England. She didn't know where home was, and why couldn't home be England?

After awhile, Oxford was over too. Kitty was twenty six and young, so young, but old, so old. Well educated and aimless, she wasn't surprised when the call came from the Professor.

Friend...Moira...Scotland...New team...no pressure...until you decide what you want to do...Kurt. She would have turned the Proffesor down if she could think of another option. She couldn't. She arrived at a lighthouse on an island. Strangers mostly, eager and open. Like that first day at Xavier's. Home, she knew. Felt it as strongly as she had then. Home and safety and friends, a wayward seed blown full circle.


End file.
